1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a lid opening and closing mechanism and an electronic apparatus provided with the lid opening and closing mechanism, and, more particular, relates to a hinged-door type lid opening and closing mechanism for use in an electronic apparatus and the like, and an electronic apparatus provided with the lid opening and closing mechanism.
2. Related Art
Many electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras are provided with external terminals such as image output terminals and Universal Serial Bus (USB) terminals to be connected to external apparatuses. In order to protect the external terminals, lids such as terminal covers are provided on outer surfaces of the electronic apparatuses. As a prior art opening and closing mechanism for such lids, there has been known a cover mechanism as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-201251 A. The cover mechanism has such a structure that a hinge is pulled out when a lid is brought into an opened state.